


[Podfic] You Can Go South In My Downs by MostWeakHamlets

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hickies, I just wanted to get my mouth on that tag ok, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rated M Just To Be Safe, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Very Dramatic Readings, and pronounce it wrong TWO ways!, do not repost to another site/app, freetalk, frottage in the cottage, there's some tender moments, they're retired and will enjoy their date nights godammit, they're still soft in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Date night is every Saturday for the odd, retired couple that lives in that secluded cottage in West Sussex. Crowley needs a pep talk.--It had taken an embarrassingly long time for Crowley to work up the nerve to even hold Aziraphale’s hand. Even then, he hadn’t initiated it. Aziraphale always initiated things. But tonight, Crowley was going to turn the tables.“You look sexy, and you’re going to woo him tonight. You’re a demon. You’re a master of seduction.”Crowley had never actually successfully “seduced” anyone in his existence. Whether or not he had done so to Aziraphale was still up for debate.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] You Can Go South In My Downs by MostWeakHamlets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Go South In My Downs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203033) by [MostWeakHamlets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostWeakHamlets/pseuds/MostWeakHamlets). 



> A hot homemade pasta bake of thanks to MostWeakHamlets for running with my ridiculous prompt. I hope you find this tasty!

****  
cover design and layout by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)

intro and outro music: **Good Old Times,** by Alex Cohen [at Jamendo](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1436621/good-old-times)

Listen or download here:  
**[You Can Go South In My Downs: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mcb-QKUhMls8s4lKKjqS_W--m1lhTvH2)** (Google Drive)  
google got its arms crossed over its chest, staring with shy diffidence at the floor? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
